Chicken Pox
Chicken Pox is episode 9a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Characters Present: *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle (main character) *Necronomicon *Elf Doctor Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jeff Bennett as Necronomicon, Elf Doctor Plot One evening at his apartment, Kyle sneezes really hard. He is feeling very sick. His eyes were blood red, his skin turned pale green, and as he slaps down on his sofa, he quotes himself feeling like "the south end of a north bound troll". He then summons his spellbook, Necronomicon, to have a diagnosis. Necronomicon explains he's a good doctor, as he was originally a book of "the very, very sick". Kyle then tells his symptoms: "My nose is runny, upset tummy, chills and shakes, pains and aches, swollen glands, and clammy hands...oh, and excessive rhyming". Necronomicon announces Kyle has the Chicken Pox, and he's in the first stage. Now, he has to get ready for the second stage-where he becomes an actual chicken! Kyle sends Necronomicon back to his shelf, and he locks his doors and windows so no one sees him. But he was unexpectedly greeted by Fanboy and Chum Chum, who snuck in through the mail slot in the door. Chum Chum brings Kyle his homework, which was bitten by a dog. Kyle tries to push the boys out but is too week, so the boys put him on his sofa. Fanboy props up Kyle's head, while Chum Chum disagrees and props up his feet. A battle between propping up erupts until Fanboy thinks he's hungry when he sees his foot in his mouth. Kyle's cheeks turn green, and the boys dash off to the kitchen. After they leave, Kyle gets off the sofa and demands them to leave and not come buk-ack-WHAT? The second stage is happening! Kyle begins do flap his arms, bob his head and dance around like a chicken, just in time to see the boys come back for a split second, when Fanboy says he should go back to the sofa. Kyle tries to unlock his door only to see that his left arm has turned into a wing. He is transforming! Then his other arm transforms into a wing, followed by his mouth turning into a beak. He dashes away and hides in the clock. Fanboy and Chum Chum return with sheep guts for Kyle, only to see that Kyle is gone. Then, Kyle's clock chimes three times, on the third chime, Kyle, now a chicken, bursts out! The boys are horrified, and think he is a monster that ate him. They try to beat him up, but Kyle stops them and they realize all this. Kyle explains in order to return to normal, he has to lay an egg, but the boys laugh. They then videotape Kyle setting up his nest, and leave. Kyle falls asleep on the nest for a few seconds when Fanboy and Chum Chum come back, surprising him with an "eggwarming" party. They even make him his own roost. Fanboy tries to tamp it down, but he does it incorrectly, so Kyle shows him how. But he tamps it a little too hard and falls to the ground. He then waves his wand, imprisoning Fanboy and Chum Chum in a plastic dome called "the cone of silence", and mutes out the sound inside it so he won't hear them while he lays his egg. He tries to push really hard, but decides to get a snack. In the dome, Fanboy finds Kyle's wand and decides to use it as a conductor stick, while Chum Chum played his cymbols. But while Fanboy taps the wand on his stand, he activates it! Kyle is horrified when he sees the wand's glow. He tries to stop him, but he forgot that he muted out the dome's sound. And he winds up taking an amazing fly all over the living room while Fanboy conducts his song. When it's over, Kyle lands on the dome, and Fanboy dissolves it. Kyle is angry with the boys, and they seem quite scared for a few moments, until they see Kyle's butt rumbling. He lets out a loud fart, laying a big egg! Thinking he's cured, Kyle holds up the egg. But the boys tell him he doesn't look cured, and he thinks he did something wrong. Chum Chum decides to shake the egg, but he winds up making it fall on the floor and crack. Kyle is angry with the boys again, and they seem more scared, until they see the egg shaking. It hatches to reveal an elf doctor, who knocks Kyle onto the floor. Kyle stands up, and Fanboy and Chum Chum see that he's normal again! Kyle thanks the elf doctor, who disappears. Fanboy decides the trio watch a movie to celebrate Kyle's cure, but Kyle rejects and once again, tries to push the boys out. But again, he's week. So, he decides to watch the movie. Fanboy uses Kyle's wand to poof up some popcorn, but because he isn't a wizard he backfires and turns the trio into giant ears of corn. Kyle quotes this by saying "talk about a corny ending". The episode ends with the elf doctor coming out of the iris out to do a tinkerbell ending. Gallery 'Title Card' A.jpg 4006055288_47228f3428_z.jpg 4006056622_a53de0a0bf_z.jpg 4005293885_6ac5f7ab60_z.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Quotes *Kyle: I don't require any food, But I need is you to leave and not come bucak!, Oh no. It's starting. Oh dear, oh dear, Oh no you don't!, get down you!, Bucak, buck, buck, buck, bucak, buck, buck, buck, bucak, bucak! *Fanboy: Hey Kyle, All we found left is diet sheep guts, uh what are you doing? *Kyle: Oh, uh, just looking for some millet seeds. Trivia *Clips for this episode on Nick.com: **Diagnosis **Bawk this Way **Full episode *Gags in this episode: **Kyle adding a chicken noise in his dialogue. **F&C laughing whenever they make a joke on Kyle as a chicken. **Kyle trying to push F&C out. **Fanboy using Kyle's wand to do strange things, due to that he's not a wizard. *This is the first regular appearance of Necronomicon, Kyle's book of spells. *This is the first episode to take place entirely at Kyle's Apartment. *This episode reveals Chum Chum has a Nana. *The part where Kyle said "Oh, shut the BAKAW and leave at once!" is removed in some overseas brodcasts of this episode, as it appears to some watchers that Kyle is saying the F word. *This is the first time Kyle cried. He cried when he told F&C he looked embarrassing. *This is the first episode in which Fanboy and Chum Chum are actually scared or sad when they listen to what Kyle says to them. *Based on Fanboy's dialogue, Kyle's nationality is revealed to be british.﻿ *There is a game based off of this episode called Hocus Pocus Pox on Nick.com. *Kyle has more screen time than Fanboy and Chum Chum in this episode. Continuity *Second episode to focus entirely on Kyle. The first was "Wizboy". *This is the sixth time the title of the episode is said. *Second episode where the plot remains inside a building for the nearly the whole episode. The first was "The Hard Sell". *The way Kyle looks sick (bloodshot eyes, pale green skin) before he transforms into a chicken is the same how he looks when he's sick in other ways. Goofs *When Kyle closes the window blinds, it appears to be dusk, but when he opens the window blinds to reveal himself to F&C, it is daytime. *Kyle's face turns bright green after Fanboy asks him if he's hungry, but in the next shot it is back to it's pale green sick tone. *When we see a close-up of Kyle's sick face, Kyle's ears tilt down then return back to normal in the next shot. Therefore, when the main 3 watch the egg hatch, Kyle's right ear is twisted. Then, when Kyle discovers he's normal again, his ears are tilted, then return back to normal when he says "Now that I have my strength back" but his right ear is twisted when he tries to push F&C out again. His right ear then remains twisted for the rest of the episode. *During the beginning of the episode, Kyle's eyes are red and his skin is pale green, to reflect that he's sick, but when he is turning into a chicken, his eyes are white and his skin is it's normal color. *When Kyle says "Yes, it's me! Bakaw!" his left eye appears to shift out a bit, marking an overlap error. *During the Eggwarming party, Fanboy and Chum Chum have party hats, but after they show Kyle his new roost their party hats disappear. *In real life, if Kyle hit the chandelier, and got shocked by its sparks, he would've died. *During several of the Cone of Silence scenes, Fanboy and Chum Chum constantly change standing positions in between shots, even though they don't move. Most noticably after getting imprisoned in it, as the background behind them changes from the clock to between the door and shelf to the shelf. *After Fanboy turns the main 3 into giant cornstalks, Kyle has no right ear. *Fanboy mistakes Kyle's wand for a conductor's stick despite the fact he knows it's a wand now. Perhaps this episode came after "Wizboy", or Fanboy was just being a fool and pretended to mistake it. *Kyle leaves to get some coffee, but after Fanboy activates the wand he is back on the roost. Some time might have passed, though. Allusions *'Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit' - The why Kyle transforms into a chicken is similer to how Wallace transformed into a were-rabbit in the movie. *'Star Wars '- During the song, Fanboy says "I feel like I got a lightsaber". This is a reference to that they use lightsabers to fight in the movies. *Kyle falling off the roost is a parody of this . *When F&C laugh at the fourth joke, a tune similer to the theme of The Price Is Right is played. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Kyle Category:2010